vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor
Summary The Doctor was the main alias used by a renegade Time Lord from Gallifrey who travelled through time and space with various companions in their obsolete and "borrowed" Type 40 TARDIS. They were the universe's "greatest defender", having saved the cosmos thousands of times throughout a long life, becoming a great legend across the whole universe. By regenerating, the Doctor's personality and outer form changed greatly over time, though all of their incarnations were essentially the same person, retaining the memories, curiosity, eccentricity, and wisdom of the ones before. The Doctor was known to have regenerated on at least fourteen occasions. The Doctor's first thirteen incarnations were male, before regenerating into a female incarnation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 4-B while Regenerating, 9-B to 8-C with Sonic Screwdriver, ' 4-B' with the TARDIS, High 1-C with Space-Time Manipulation, 2-A via Self-Destruction | High 1-C | High 1-C Name: Unknown real name, Most commonly known as “The Doctor”. Other frequent aliases include "John Smith", "Doctor Who", "Theta Sigma" and "Oncoming Storm", He also possess several other less common aliases and nicknames Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Varies depending on the Regeneration (First to Twelfth Doctors were Male, Thirteenth Doctor is Female) Age: Unknown exact number, At least 1950 years old; At least 4.5 billion years mentally (Has retained the memories of countless copies of himself, which spent billions of years trapped in the confession dial) Classification: Time Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing (Healed River's broken wrist), Weapon Mastery (Fought Robin Hood with a spoon, Defeated The Master in a sword fight, Deflected several projectiles with a swordfish, Fought a robot duplicate of himself with a cane, Can use a rifle to shoot bullets fired at him out of the air before they hit him, Fought Fadros Pallujikaa in a swordfight), Martial Arts (Is skilled in Venusian Aikido, and can use it without the need of four arms, Fights a robot duplicate of himself, Casually dodges attacks from a security guard, Beats up a Sea Devil, Can fight genetically modified guards, Casually defeats three officers, Disarms Robin Hood, Fights Draconians, Casually defeats an opponent), Pressure Points (Can knock an opponent unconscious with a non-lethal neck snap, Can paralyze humans and other humanoid species with a touch, Knocks out a minotaur with one hit, Can painlessly knock a target unconscious), Limited Sound Manipulation (His screams can shatter glass), Vehicular Mastery (Can pilot spaceships), Clairvoyance (Can see things that are out of sync with time, Can tell the difference between fixed points in time that must not be altered, and points in time that can be altered with no consequences), Precognition (Every second, he sees what is, what was, what could be and what must not be, Can instinctively detect possible futures and react accordingly), Good escapist (Managed to free himself from futuristic handcuffs without anyone noticing), Stealth, Body Control (Can shut down parts of his body), Enhanced Senses (Can tell which planet he is in by the smell, Figures out he is heading towards a trap by smelling the gunpowder, Can taste an oil that has been worked into wood, Knows he is on another reality by tasting the sand, Can taste teleportation residues in the air), Regeneration (When a Time Lord is about to die, they can renew themselves, causing a complete physical and often psychological change, Grants them Energy Projection, Will have access to High-Low Regeneration for 15 hours after Regenerating), Longevity, Telepathy (Can grant information to others by hitting their forehead, Can telepathically convince a door to unlock itself, Can connect others to telepathic fields), Telekinesis (Compiles a hypercube with a psychic message, Can levitate while focusing), Sleep Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Can put a target to sleep and alter their memories with a touch, Can quickly exchange memories between people's heads), Mind Control, Causality Manipulation (He is so time sensitive that causality lenses around him), Law Manipulation (His ability to make people talk to him was descried as "It wasn’t that there had been a battle of wills or some such, or any kind of ‘these are not the droids you’re looking for’ hypnotism: it was as if the Doctor had simply said how the world was going to be, so that was what the world was", Can make the opponent start to monologue about their plan just by being around, Can free others from mind control by simply talking to them, Can make people around him trust him), Passive Probability Manipulation (It was stated that events happen in a way that gives the Doctor a chance of victory, rescuers will turn up, weapons will jam, his companions will save the day, buildings explodes immediately after he finds the way out, cities will fall just as the TARDIS dematerializes, electrical currents will short-circuit, evil masterminds will make foolish errors, if The Doctor falls out of a window, there will always be something to catch him, if The Doctor is drowning, a spar will float by, he will find his way unsigned out of burning houses, The Doctor will survive alien mind probes that would boil the average brain in it's skull and dug unharmed from beneath fallen rubble, nobody ever shots him in the head, deadly drugs turn out not to affect him, villains will tie him up too loosely and hide-bound tyrants convictions falter at his rhetoric; in The doctor's presence, odds will collapse, disaster flies at him, and then, suddenly, it swerves aside, as if it was blocked by a forcefield), Resistance to Time Manipulation (The Nineth Doctor is immune to the effects of a Continuity Bomb, however, the Twelfth Doctor could be affected), Radiation, Electricity, Possession (Resisted having his mind taken over by a Cybermen), Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by a weapon that fries his neurons, and stated that Telepathy wouldn’t work on him, A machine that could control millions, if not billions of minds at once glitches when it tries to invade The Doctor’s mind, A psychic fries his brain while trying to enter The Doctor’s mind, Can also shield others from mind attacks, Can reprogram machines that try to enter his mind, Resisted the mental powers of the Metebelis Crystal, Resisted the effects of The Box of Jhana), Perception Manipulation (Can see through perception filters), Precognition and Clairvoyance (Due to constant time travel, his past and future cannot be easily read, Futuristic software cannot predict his actions) and Void Manipulation (Cannot be deleted from time), Technological Manipulation with Sonic Screwdriver and Sonic Sunglasses (Can instantly destroy technological weapons, Forces Cybermen to move away, Deactivates a spaceship, Deactivates every device on a network, Can hack computers, Can lock and unlock doors, Can take control over multiple machines at the same time, Can fix broken time traveling technology, even if it was broken for years), Energy Projection (The Sonic Screwdrvier can shatter swords and overpower a Dalek), Matter Manipulation (The Screwdriver can vibrate the opponent's molecules, scan DNA and fluctuating DNA, as well as scan for microscopic life, Can loosen atomic bonds and strengthen them), Time Manipulation (The Screwdriver can reveal things that are hiding out of sync with time, Can reverse the polarity of a time rift, The Screwdriver can scan through time, The Screwdriver can track the source of time loops), Durability Negation (The Sonic Screwdriver can loosen atomic bonds to weaken the target’s durability), Limited Ice Manipulation (The Sonic Screwdriver can melt ice), Forcefield (The Screwdriver can make an invisible wall of sound that is able to stop bullets), The Screwdriver can detect when a teleport breach happens within the TARDIS, If the Screwdriver is destroyed, he can get an old one from the past, even if it was destroyed centuries ago, The Screwdriver can scan brain waves, The Screwdriver can open holes in forcefields, The Screwdriver is precise enough to carve stone down to the micron, which is one millionth of a meter, Illusion Creation (Psychic paper is a blank paper, however, when people look at it, it will show exactly what the user want them to see, It can fool machines and animals), Time Travel (TARDIS can be used to time travel, Can also follow an individual's timeline, to go specifically to their past or future), Teleportation with the TARDIS, Pocket Reality Manipulation (The TARDIS is bigger on the inside), Quantum Manipulation (A TARDIS alters quantum structures when landing), Forcefield with TARDIS, Illusion Creation (Chameleon Circuits allow a TARDIS to look like basically anything), The TARDISes can regenerate, Weather Manipulation (Can make it snow), A TARDIS can park out of sync with time, TARDIS can turn invisible, Can stabilize unstable genetics, Technological Manipulation (TARDIS can create any machine the users desires), Time Stop (The TARDIS froze a nuclear explosion in time), Reality Warping (The TARDIS can rewrite entire timelines), The TARDIS can reroute phone calls across space and time and call every phone on the planet at the same time, The TARDIS can slave its directional circuits into other Vortex ships' and follow it though space and time, The TARDIS can teleport itself to The Doctor, even if it doesn't know where The Doctor is, The TARDIS can make time move backwards and make causes happen after their effects, Astral Projection (The TARDIS is a metaphysical engine, which means it can enter a target's mind), The TARDIS is resistant to being forcefully teleported (A Transmat Beam would have to be fifteen million times more powerful than it regularly is for it to work on The TARDIS) and is resistance to the effects of a Time Destructor, which can accelerate or reverse the flow of time, Space-Time Manipulation (By working together, The Doctor and The Master were able to use their TARDISes to weaponize space and time to defeat the Quantum Archangel, a being who is comparable in power to the Lux Aeterna, a lattice of point singularities at the points where the dimensions of the Higher Place and the Six-Fold-Realm crossed), The self-destruction of the TARDIS would cause a Total Event Collapse, deleating every universe from history, making so they never existed in the first place, His pockets are bigger on the inside, Can alter the biodata of himself and others, Can protect others from temporal anomalies, Can detect technology that bends light, His real name is hidden, and cannot be detected by Clairvoyance, Can open locks, stun opponents and power up machines with a touch, Can survive in the vacuum of space, however, this makes him go blind | All previous abilities, Can wrap the opponent in unbreakable chains, Can imprison the opponent in the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy, Can trap the opponent inside a mirror, Can suspend the opponent in time, Can grant Immortality, Sonic Earmuffs protect him against Sound Manipulation and Telepathy, Can see invisible beings with Species Matcher, Sealing with The Writer's Block, Temporal BFR with Chronodyne Generator (Can trap the opponent and send it billions of years into the future), Dimensional BFR with Psilent Songbox (Can send the opponent to a higher dimension), TARDIS Homing Watch can be used to locate the TARDIS, Invisibility with Invisible Watch, Gravity Manipulation with Increased Gravity Stabiliser, Power Nullification (2Dis can turn the opponent into a 2-Dimensional being, Found a way to turn 11-Dimensional beings from the Six-Fold Realm into normal humans with no power, Time Flow Analog can disrupt time travel devices, Can trap omnipresent beings in a single place), Can remotely control the TARDIS with Stattenheim Remote Control, Size Manipulation with Magic Box, Duplication with Tachyon Recreation Generator, Void Manipulation (De-mat Gun can remove a target from time), Biological Manipulation (Can accelerate the target's evolution, turning it into dust), Can create a living temporal paradox, Time Travel with Time Ring, Reality Warping with Personal Reality Warp (The personal reality warp was a device which transported its user to an empty parallel dimension, and populated it with a reality based on their thoughts; example: Peri Brown accidentally activated it and ended up in a world based on a combination of Alice in Wonderland, which she had just been reading and vegetables, which she had just been eating.), Armageddon Sapphire (Capable of restarting a new universe as well as tearing reality apart causing damage to the Six-Fold realm), Manus Maleficus (A device that can shape and alter reality, as well as destroying planets and bringing down dimensional barriers), Pandorica (Crashing a Pandorica into a TARDIS can recreate the Big Bang and make a new multiverse) and World Bomb (World Bomb allows the user to alter reality with a thought, and reshape the world however they please), Life Force Absorption (Catalytic Extraction Chamber is a device for cannibalizing life energy from others), Artron Inhibitor can block energy transfer, like a Time Lord's Regeneration or the outer shell of the TARDIS, Age Manipulation (The Hand of Omega can manipulate the life cycle of stars, turning them into supernovas), Mind Control (Signet Ring allows him to hypnotize a target), Poison Manipulation (Whoever kisses the ring will have their blood poisoned, Janis Thorn is a dangerous poisonous thorn, which is fatal to both humans and Time Lords), Sound Manipulation (Sonic Cannon is a sound based weapon which is powerful enough to erase entire continents), Intangibility (Proton Cannon can make the target intangible, making it impossible for them to touch any solid object), Transmutation with Matter Transmuter, Explosion Manipulation with Nitro-9, Axumillary Orb and Fusion Bomb, Can accelerate or reverse the flow of time, Metal Manipulation (Validium is a living metal that can take any form it wishes, as well as reforming itself when destroyed), Can weaponize entire planets by rewriting and leeching the resources of the planet, including its people, buildings, oceans and mountains with Warsong, Profane Virus of Rassilon is a virus that can destroy higher dimensional technology, Skasis Paradigm grants the user total control over the building blocks of the universe, such as time, space and matter, allowing them to reshape the universe, as well as allowing them to never age or die, Exterminator can destroy entire planets and Doomsday Weapon can destroy entire stars, Cradle of the Gods can create and destroy a billion worlds simultaneously, The Hush can destroy anything that produces sound, The Moment was capable of destroying Gallifrey, the Daleks, and whole galaxies within a single moment, Additionally, the Moment was able to create tears in the fabric of creation called time fissures that would allow people and objects to pass from one time period to another, possessing a trans-dimensional awareness of the past and future, This ability could also circumvent time locks, which normally prevented people from traveling to important eras of time, It also had a sentient interface with telepathic abilities, enabling it to read the thoughts and memories of those who intended to use it, The interface also had the capacity to take the forms of others, such as Rose Tyler, as a holographic projection, As it was a Time Lord construct, it was not limited to a linear grasp of time and space — it could select the forms of people from an individual's future they had yet to meet, The Moment could also change appearance from a box full of gears to a box looking station with a big blood red ruby button on a stalk, with a base similar to the shape of a rose petal, Built a Delta Wave generator that had at least planetary range and could fry all human and Dalek minds in the area, Higher Dimensional Manipulation with Key to Time, Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Eye Drive allows him to remember The Silence) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Space-Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Punched down a metal door, which requires this much energy), Solar System level while Regenerating (Heavily damaged the TARDIS, which can stay intact while orbiting around a supernova, Destroyed a Dalek ship), Wall level to Building level with Sonic Screwdriver (Three Sonic Screwdrivers could overpower a Dalek), Solar System level with the TARDIS (Can tow a Neutron Star, burn stars and create supernovas), High Complex Multiverse level with Space-Time Manipulation (By working together, The Doctor and The Master were able to use their TARDISes to weaponize space and time to defeat the Quantum Archangel, a being who is comparable in power to the Lux Aeterna, a lattice of point singularities at the points where the dimensions of the Higher Place and the Six-Fold-Realm crossed.), Multiverse level+ via Self-Destruction (The self-destruction of the TARDIS would cause a Total Event Collapse, deleting every universe from history, making so they never existed in the first place) | High Complex Multiverse level (The Skasis Paradigm could give The Doctor enough power to stop the Time War, The TARDIS' 11-Dimensional matrix can be absorbed, The Moment could destroy both Time Lords and Daleks, and end the Time War in a single instant, The Key to Time is a powerful and legendary artifact which the Guardians of Time used to maintain the equilibrium of time itself, controlling omniversal order and chaos, Found a way to turn 11-Dimensional beings from the Six-Fold Realm into normal humans with no power, Armageddon Sapphire is capable of restarting a new universe as well as tearing reality apart causing damage to the Six-Fold realm) | High Complex Multiverse level (Absorbed the Lux Aeterna, a lattice of point singularities at the points where the dimensions of the Higher Place and the Six-Fold-Realm crossed, Fought the Quantum Archangel) Speed: Peak Human with FTL+ reactions (Moved his arm in nanoseconds to dodge laser beams, Dodged attacks from Cybermen), Massively FTL+ with TARDIS (Stated to be able to outrun the Big Bang) | Immeasurable (The Skasis Paradigm could give The Doctor enough power to stop the Time War, The TARDIS' 11-Dimensional matrix can be absorbed, The Moment could destroy both Time Lords and Daleks, and end the Time War in a single instant) | Immeasurable (Absorbed the Lux Aeterna, a lattice of point singularities at the points where the dimensions of the Higher Place and the Six-Fold-Realm crossed, Fought the Quantum Archangel) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Immeasurable (The Skasis Paradigm could give The Doctor enough power to stop the Time War, The TARDIS' 11-Dimensional matrix can be absorbed) | Immeasurable (Absorbed the Lux Aeterna, a lattice of point singularities at the points where the dimensions of the Higher Place and the Six-Fold-Realm crossed, Fought the Quantum Archangel) Striking Strength: Class KJ | High Complex Multiversal (The Skasis Paradigm could give The Doctor enough power to stop the Time War, The TARDIS' 11-Dimensional matrix can be absorbed) | High Complex Multiversal (Absorbed the Lux Aeterna, a lattice of point singularities at the points where the dimensions of the Higher Place and the Six-Fold-Realm crossed, Fought the Quantum Archangel) Durability: At least Wall level (Survived being hit by energy that could pulverize a human body, Survived falling from a spaceship, breaking through the glass ceiling and hitting the ground at high speeds, Fell from her TARDIS, which was above the clouds and was unharmed), Possibly Building level (Survived being struck by lightning, although it did knock him out), Solar System level with TARDIS (Can orbit around supernovas), High Complex Multiverse level with full defenses (The Black Guardian could not forcefully enter the TARDIS while all of the defenses were activated; The Black Guardian is one of The Guardians of Time; The Guardians of Time rule over the Six-Fold-Realm, which contains six dimensions that existed outside of the standard five where most corporeal beings dwelled and is inhabited primarily by transcendental beings) | High Complex Multiverse level (The Skasis Paradigm could give The Doctor enough power to stop the Time War, The TARDIS' 11-Dimensional matrix can be absorbed) | High Complex Multiverse level (Absorbed the Lux Aeterna, a lattice of point singularities at the points where the dimensions of the Higher Place and the Six-Fold-Realm crossed, Fought the Quantum Archangel) Stamina: Superhuman (It takes days for a Time Lord to fully die, even when mortality injured) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Range: Melee physically, Planetary while Regenerating, Several meters with Sonic Screwdriver, Multi-Universal with TARDIS (Can travel to any point in space or time, Can also travel to other universes as long as the Walls of Reality are open), Multiversal+ with Self-Destruction | High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Type 40 TARDIS, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Sunglasses, Psychic Paper Intelligence: Supergenius (Fought in the Great Time War and is feared by countless species, Built a time flow analogue that could disrupt temporal machines, out of tea leaves, cups, bowls, spoons, and saucers, He can optimize photosynthesis in plants and builds a quadricycle out of random garage parts, Rigs up a device to screw with Sutekh's portal to send Sutekh hurtling through time, Turns a spaceship's power core into a giant magnet, Builds a timey-wimey detector that "goes bing when there's stuff" and can also boil an egg at 13 paces, The Doctor can build devices that counteract reality warping and direct it back to kill the user, Rigged up a computer virus that has the same effect as the Silence's natural ability to make people forget if they stop looking at them, Riggs up a phone to work across time and space, Hacked an alien machine and connected it to the TARDIS, moving it into the future, Found a way to turn 11-Dimensional beings from the Six-Fold Realm into normal humans with no power, Knew enough about the equations that govern reality to be able to turn something as big as an universe into something small enough to fit in his pocket, Managed to outthink and out plan several multi-dimensional entities without any of them catching on till the very end, setting up events to defeat them in such a way that they thought they were the ones setting up the events, Built a Delta Wave generator that had at least planetary range and could fry all human and Dalek minds in the area, Knows some Delphonic, which is spoken using eyebrow movement, Speaks Judoon, Speaks horse, Speaks baby, Can tell the difference between Martha and her identical clone, and stated it to be extremely obvious, Rigs up his TARDIS to block another Time Lord from watching him, He built a perception filter, He designed a neural relay, He creates a DNA scanner with scavenged 20th century tech, He can on the fly create anti-detection fields, Created a signal jammer in the shape of a rose, Hacks Clara's Optic Nerve, Invents a device that turns the target into a 2-Dimensional being, Knows how to get through Transduction Barrier's and Time Locks, Builds a device to detect adipose growing, Builds a device to detect a type of wormhole, Puts a wormhole in a Christmas present, He rigs a primitive toy to have anti-gravity, He makes a primitive barn bigger on the inside, Created a dimensional shift bomb and wiped his own memory of who did it, Built a scanner using a bicycle wheel, an umbrella, a rotary clothes line, a lamp shade and the bicycle's pedals, with a rake, a broom and an oar as outriggers and the traffic cone on top, Quickly built a new Sonic Screwdriver out of items she found on a warehouse, Creates a anti-teleportation field with his sonic screwdriver, Creates a computer virus in a very short amount of time, making every computer and network on Earth reset their counter to zero, Can successfully use computer systems he has never seen in his life, The Doctor rigs up a machine that screws up people's perceptions, The Doctor can rig up an anti-mind control device, Creates a telephone that can't be tracked or detected, Can make devices that can summon a time storm, The Doctor can counterfeit government documents, The Doctor can create time loops, The Doctor knows how to hack into minds in the astral plane, Cures an alien disease which could infect entire cities in minutes, Knows how to synthesize a gland that can't exist in air contact, and he’d only heard how it worked and not observed it, Makes a cure for an incredibly deadly disease that caused people to simply crumble away, Made a fungus into a rust fungus, The Doctor created a serum to temporarily turn people into Time Lords, Without using telepathic circuits, figures out how to speak space tiger, Thinks extremely fast, being able to see things around him as nearly frozen while he makes up complicated plans and strategies in instants, Can use part of his brain to calculate velocities and trajectories, while the other part of his brain makes up a strategy, all of that in instants, Can quickly make several complicate calculations in his brain nearly instantaneously) | Nigh-Omniscient (After absorbing the time vortex, Rose Tyler stated to be able to see "what is, was, and that could ever be", Skasis Paradigm grants the user total control over the building blocks of the universe) Weaknesses: The Sonic Screwdriver doesn't work on wood or in deadlock seals, Can only regenerate 12 times, however, he was given more regeneration and the current number is unknown, Burning both hearts will kill him before he can regenerate, The Doctor can be killed before finishing the Regeneration, Is unwilling to change fixed points in history, Generally hates using guns. Key: Base | With Preparation Time | With Lux Aeterna Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Iconic Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Aliens Category:Doctor Who Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Healing Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sound Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Body Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Causality Users Category:Law Users Category:Probability Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Technology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Space Users Category:Hax Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Chain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Void Users Category:Biology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Age Users Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Metal Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Memory Users Category:Perception Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Nigh-Omniscience